


tired of love songs

by miairieirn



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Ambi is really lowkey, F/F, Fluff, M/M, They’re in high school, valentine’s day bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miairieirn/pseuds/miairieirn
Summary: Cyrus has no problem with love, he loves it, but he would have no problem with Valentine’s Day not existing.When Cyrus and Andi find themselves ditched at a Valentine’s party, they deceive to ditch the party and end up in 24/7 diner and just by coincidence TJ and Amber happen to be there too.





	tired of love songs

**Author's Note:**

> this isn’t the best and i’m posting it at 5 am, but i hope you enjoy! :)

Cyrus huffed and watched as his breaths came out as little white clouds.

His friends had dragged him along to a stupid valentines day party, just to leave him all alone. Well, not completely alone, but they had still left him and Andi to fend for themselves.

Buffy was somewhere bantering with Marty, Jonah was hanging out with his other friends and Andi was sitting right next to him, her head resting against her shoulder as she took small sips of her coke.

“Coming here was a bad idea,” Andi said, lifting her head off Cyrus’ shoulder.

“What made you think coming to a valentine’s day party was a good idea?” Cyrus asked.

“It’s just everyone here is making out or flirting and I feel so lonely,” Andi groaned.

“You could have invited Amber to come as your date,” Cyrus said, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

“I’m changing the topic now,”

“Seriously, I’m sure she’d have appreciated an invite," 

“There’s a diner just a couple blocks away, wanna go there and ditch this party?” Andi asked, ignoring what he said.

Cyrus chuckled and stood up, he turned to Andi and pulled her up.

“You can’t ignore your problems,” he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

“Nope, but I can ignore you” Andi winked, running down the porch steps and into the night.

“Hey, wait up!” Cyrus laughed, chasing after her.

 

* * *

 

Cyrus and Andi slid into a booth and sit across from each other.

Cyrus watched as Andi sent a text to Buffy letting her know they had left the party and were at a diner nearby.

He groaned, when the jukebox played another love song, “I’m so tired of love songs,”

“And being lonely,” Andi adds. 

“That too.”

Cyrus wasn’t a bitter person, and he had no problem with love, in fact, he loved love. But, it was around this time of the year he hated it.

 

Valentine’s day. 

 

Everyone got so excited about Valentine's day. There were tacky heart’s decorated in every store and people seemed to be so invested in who you were spending the day with. 

Cyrus should have been spending it in bed, eating a ton of junk food and spending an hour just to find something to watch on Netflix, but instead, he had gone to the stupid party.

“Andi!” a familiar voice shouted.

Cyrus went to turn around when he felt Andi grip his shoulder.

“It’s Amber, it’s Amber, be cool," she whispered, “Amber! Hi”

Cyrus rolled his eyes and blocked out their conversation, knowing all it would be was soft smiles, shy glances and giggling.

Cyrus had, had enough of lovey-dovey things for one day. 

When he felt a hand tap his shoulder, he was jolt out of his thoughts.

“Amber just finished her shift and was wondering if we wanted to sit with her,” Andi said, biting her lip nervously.

Cyrus painted a smile on his face, “Go ahead, I’ll just be over here”

Andi looked at him for a long moment before nodding her head and getting up.

“Let me know when you want to leave, okay?” she said.

Cyrus just smiled and wave them away.

Yep, now all his friends had somebody, he was officially lonely.

He couldn’t wait to be a 7th wheel.

Cyrus sighed and rested his head on his arm if one more old love song played on that jukebox he was going to have to get up and change the song.

As if reading his mind ‘I can’t help falling in love with you’ by the Elvis Presley came, Cyrus groaned out loud not caring about the looks he got.

He had nothing against Elvis or love songs, but now really wasn’t the time.

Following through with his promise, Cyrus got out of his booth and made his way to the jukebox. 

Just as he was about to change the song, another hand reached out too. Cyrus looked up and was welcomed by soft green eyes.

 

TJ Kippen.

 

“Uh, you can change it as long as you’re not putting on another love song” he blurts out, his face heating up as soon as the words leave his mouth.

TJ paused for a beat and looked at Cyrus before he laughed as if Cyrus had just said the funniest thing in the world.

Cyrus felt his whole face and his neck flame up, he probably looked like a tomato right now.

TJ finally stopped laughing and changed the song to something Cyrus definitely didn’t listen too and made his way back to his table.

Then TJ paused and looked back at Cyrus, “You coming?” 

Cyrus blindly follows behind TJ dumbfounded by what had just happened, but still sits across from him.

“So, what are you doing here on a Saturday night?” 

“Valentine’s day party got a little too much for me.” Cyrus says, catching sight of Andi’s hair, “I came here with a friend, but she’s over there somewhere being lovey-dovey”

TJ turns his head to where Cyrus is looking and Let’s out a soft gasp, “Your friends with Andi? that’s my sister she’s talking to!” 

“Wait, Amber has a brother?” 

“A twin brother,” TJ confirms.

“Oh my gosh, I had absolutely no idea!” Cyrus said. 

He guesses he should have known; they hung out a lot and even came to school in the same car (something he’ll admit he was jealous about, before he found out Amber was a raging lesbian) but Amber had never told him her last name and he only knew who TJ was because he had been secretly pining over him for a while now.

“Yeah,” TJ said, smiling at Cyrus for a second too long. 

Cyrus looked over TJ’s shoulder, at Andi and Amber, just in time to catch Andi lean close to Amber and kiss her cheek.

“I never thought she’d have the guts to do that,” Cyrus whispered under his breath.

TJ hearing what Cyrus said, turns towards the two girls and bark out a surprised laugh, “They’ve been dancing around each other for months now!” TJ said, smiling fondly at the pair as they shared a sweet kiss.

“Do you think we should be watching them?” Cyrus said, feeling guilt creep into his chest as he watches them hold hands over the table.

“I’ve had to go through months of Ambers pining, I think I deserve to be witnessing this,” TJ said, waving him off.

They watched as the couple exchange soft smiles for before Cyrus got sick of it and turn away.

He feels a lonely pang in his chest. Even though he knows he doesn’t need a relationship, and he’s not exactly yearning for one, it would still be nice to have someone to do sappy things with, someone to go on dates with and post all over his Instagram and Snapchat.

With all of Cyrus’ friends in relationships, or in Andi’s case, getting into one, he feels more alone than ever.

After TJ decides he’s done watching his sister be all soft with her girlfriend, he and Cyrus fall into steady conversation

 

* * *

“Oh my god, I love this song!”

“Your music taste must be terrible then, this song is horrible!”

“Blah blah blah, can’t hear you over how awesome this song is.”

—

“TJ if you pay, I will never speak to you again”

“C’mon Cy, let me pay”

“No.”

“You look cute when your pouty”

“Still not talking to you”

“I’ll let you pay for the taters, how about that?”

“Fine, deal.”

-

“These milkshakes are good, but nothing can compare to The Spoons milkshakes,” 

“I’ve never been there” 

“No way, we have to go sometime!”

“We’ll see.”

-

“I’ve wanted to talk to you for a while”

“What?” Cyrus said, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“I’ve seen you around at basketball games”

“Ooh, oh yeah, I forgot that your captain of the basketball team,” Cyrus said sheepishly.

“Yeah," TJ chuckled, “I was waiting for you to realise”

“Sports isn’t really my thing” 

“What is your thing then?” TJ asked, leaning across the table.

Cyrus felt his cheeks heat up for probably the hundredth time that night, but he won’t let TJ win. 

“Cute boys who buy me milkshakes” He replied, staring straight at TJ 

Cyrus smiles brightly when he notices a tinge of pink on T.J.’s cheek.

 

TJ was about to open his mouth to say something back, when Andi and Amber saunter up to their table hand in hand.

“Buffy just called, she says she’s coming to pick us up,” Andi said, shooting Cyrus an apologetic when she notices who he’s sitting across from.

Cyrus holds back a sigh and smiles at Andi, “Okay, I’ll be right out” 

He watched as she walked out of the diner with Amber, who was probably wishing Andi goodnight, before turning back to TJ.

“So, I guess this is goodbye?” TJ said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Cyrus snort, “You’re acting as if we’ll never see each other again”

“It might as well be like that,” TJ exclaimed dramatically, throwing his hands in the air

“TJ, we go to the same school and plus, now you have my number” 

“I don’t have your number,” TJ said, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Cyrus points at the piece of paper he had scribbled his number on to earlier, while TJ wasn’t looking.

“Huh, smooth Goodman, smooth” TJ said, nodding his head in approval.

“Well, if that’s all, I have got to get going, Bye TJ," Cyrus smiled, moving to walk away.

“Wait!” T.J. half shouts.

“I’ve barely walked two steps!” Cyrus said, turning around.

TJ suddenly looked nervous and his whole face had gone red, “I was uh, wondering, if you wanted to go on a date with me sometime, I promise there’ll be milkshakes!” 

Cyrus felt himself still and go speechless, TJ Kippen just asked him on a date.

TJ Kippen the cute boy who he had just talked to for the better part of an hour, the cute boy who had bought him a milkshake just asked him on a date!

“Yes!” Cyrus blurt out, “I mean, yes I’ll go on a date with you”

TJ grinned broadly and scrambled out of the booth to pull Cyrus into a hug, “I’ll call you tomorrow,” TJ whispered into Cyrus’ ear.

Cyrus basked in the warmth of TJ, he could get used to this.

 

If all his Valentines Days were spent with TJ drinking milkshakes, maybe, just maybe he’d learn to hate the day a little less.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr :)](https://tartykipp.tumblr.com)


End file.
